Shinigami Titans II
by May Yuki
Summary: The Titans have been prepared for anything. But they were never prepared…for their own teammate to betray them…Featuring Arella and her Fraccion ON HIATUS
1. The Fracciones

**Lefty: Shinigami Titans II Chapter 1! *bounces around***

**May: I would like to thank the two that ACTUALLY took the time to give us an OC for the story while the others decided to just say "good story"… You have no fucking idea how fucking pissed Lefty fucking was. WE ACTUALLY FUCKING REQUESTED IT OF YOU AND YOU FUCKING CHOSE TO-! ARGH! …*breathes* Calm…inner peace…inner peace…**

**Lefty: …Anyways, thank you to WolfsTrinity-TSO and half demon raven for giving us your OCs. The third OC was created from my friend. She claims that I forced her, but I simply…asked her to. Just look up **hananeko123** on deviantART. Then the fourth one was made by me after seeing that no one else was giving me ideas. Plus, **hananeko123** and another friend of ours gave me Shinigami OCs…leaving me frustrated…So…**

**May: *rages on LOL* GO KENNEN! BECOME LEGENDARY! …WHAT! DAMMIT! THEY ALL GANKED ME! SHUT DOWN BECAUSE OF MISS FORTUNE'S BULLET TIME?*flips over table like the meme***

**Lefty: *sweatdrops*…Maybe I shouldn't have joined League of Legends after all…-_-" And hey, at least I didn't choose May to be the 4****th**** Fracción since it would also spoil her Zanpakutō from Death and the Beautiful Snow.**

**OCs are: Storm Harn (half demon Raven), Kekkai Discord (WolfsTrinity-TSO), Kuro Sabur (hananeko123), and Tristana Graff (mine)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>-BB's thoughts-<p>

We are so screwed! Okay, okay, wait, calm down Beast Boy. We still have a chance, right? I mean, we've faced countless villains, the Hive 5, the Brotherhood of Evil, Slade, even Trigon, Raven's psycho dad! But...this is Raven, not some stupid super villain. I can't believe this is happening. How could this have happened? Why did this happen! How could she have fallen for Aizen's stupid lies! This isn't like Raven at all...he must have used his stupid sword on her! There's no way she could have done all this willingly...right? No way...oh no. She's got her own Fracción? Four Fracción! Okay, Beast boy, you can panic now because we are so screwed.

-Starfire's-

I still wish not that our dear friend is betraying us. Even now, I find it difficult to believe. Robin's thoughts on this matter seems realistic, however, I have never truly felt the emotion called anger this strongly towards anyone until Aizen. Not even with that incident with my sister, but how could he do that to our friend? How could anyone be that cruel and vile? Her Fracción are coming, but...where is she?

-Cyborg's-

Man, I wish there was a wall for me to punch, or better yet, that Aizen dude. This isn't right. He hurt Raven, my little sis! There's no way he's going to get away with what he's done. I'll see to it personally that he'll get the beating of his and my lifetime. Wait...why are there one four of them...Raven, where are you?

-Robin's-

Okay Grayson, calm down. You've been in worse situations than this...though I've never fought against my own friend, but never mind that! All we have to do is get past her Fracción, and then our part in this battle, at least, will be over with. The numbers in Aizen's army will decrease and we'll get Raven back. This shouldn't be too hard if we have a plan, but...where's Raven?

* * *

><p>(Regular POV)<p>

The four Fracción stand in front of the Garganta as it slowly closes, looking down at the Titans and Shinigami.

The girl to the farthest right has long, blond waist-length hair with brown eyes. Her half tiger mask is placed on the right side of her face and she's wearing an off-the-shoulder pink shirt, white shorts that go mid-thigh, and pink converse. Her camouflaged cape seems out of place on the sky, but it doesn't seem to bother her. "So, who are our opponents?" she giggles, her half tiger mask looking as though it's smirking with her.

The one next to her is a pale man with the bottom of an archetypical, triangular knight's visor that covers his lower face and the tip of his nose. His hair is a very feathery, light brown hairstyle that brushes the shoulders with the bangs parted to the side which has a black tint to it, making it appear oily. His choice of clothing is a variant of the Arrancar uniform. The jacket is worn open, exposing a very skeletal frame, and several strips of fabric appear to have been ripped to ribbons randomly, leaving it flapping in the wind. A similar theme is on the pants, both legs of which are ragged below the knee. Both of these also have a black vein-looking pattern spreading over them, which go over the ribbon portions without being affected. Simple black boots are also worn. He has a dark metal gauntlet, extending up to his forearm, with long, and triangular finger-claws, worn on his left hand. He looks over towards Storm without a single comment.

"What's your problem, Discord? Why you so grouchy and emo all the time, huh?" She sticks out her tongue and he glances away, looking back at the Titans. The girl's expression snaps quickly to annoyance, but the person standing to the far left speaks up.

His hair is black and tied up to a low ponytail. Like the girl, he chooses to wear his own clothes. He has a red T-Shirt with the words "No More Fear" on the back, black pants, and black/red sports shoes. He also has a dragon pendant around his neck and his eyes, the right red and the left black, are emotionless. "Enough, we didn't come here to fight _each other_, alright, Storm?" he placates with his low, lazy voice. Storm glares at him, not the least bit concerned with the quick flash of death in his eyes.

"Stay out of this, Kuro. This is between Discord and me! I don't even know why Arella-sama put us on the same team. Me and Tristy are good enough." Their last teammate takes a step forward, obviously stating that she's the leader of the Fracción. That one step causes Kuro and Storm to stop bickering. Her clothing of choice is a white hakama, black tabi and white zōri with a variation of the Arrancar jacket. It covers the bottom part of her face and has a hood, concealing her hair and casting a shadow over her face. The sleeves reach to her elbows and she wears gloves that are black at the fingers, resembling a cat in a way. The jacket covers her entire torso. Discord simply ignores her and she stares at him, daring him to make a comment.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as the Captains wait for Aizen to make a move, some of them begin to observe him. "Tch, as always, that guy has a monstrous reiatsu," Marechiyo Ōmaeda mutters behind his captain's back.<p>

"Run away if it's too much for you, coward," Soi Fon, the captain of the 2nd squad, retorts.

"Should we strike at the leader first?" Lieutenant Iba asks his captain.

"No, Aizen's abilities are unique. We'll probably have to level the surroundings just to deal with him. We should take the others out first," Captain Komamura replies.

"Of those 3 Espada, I wonder who's the strongest," Captain Kyōraku asks Captain Ukitake.

"It's hard to tell…we can't exactly ask Aizen either."

"The thing is, we have no guarantee that Aizen won't intervene while we're fighting the Espada," Captain Hitsugaya begins.

"Right…" His lieutenant agrees.

As they stand there, Captain Yamamoto takes a step forward saying, "Everyone…step back." His staff disappears in place of his Zanpakutō. "**Reduce all creation to ashes, Ryūjin Jakka**!" As the fire immediately envelops the Head Captain, Kyōraku and Ukitake duck while the rest of the captains move aside. The Titans immediately scatter as the fire is directed towards Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen, quickly enveloping them in a huge wall of fire. Yamamoto sheathes his Zanpakutō, explaining, "Jōkaku Enjō, for at least a little while, they cannot leave that wall of flame. Now then, let's take our time in crushing the rest, shall we?"

"How violent…Head Captain," Ukitake comments.

"Just shows how serious Yama-jii is about this, doesn't it?" Kyōraku replies as Captain Hitsugaya mutters something under his breath.

Inside the flames, Gin remarks, "Hyaa~ It's kinda hot! The Head Captain sure went all out, didn't he? So what's the plan, Captain Aizen? We can't really do much from in here."

"There is no plan," he replies calmly. "This battle will be over, long before we'll even need to lift a finger. That's all there is to it."

"…Now, what have we got here? Our enemies are numerous and the boss is stuck in there."

"You're being disrespectful to Aizen-sama, Barragan," Halibel comments, looking down at him.

"And you're being disrespectful to me, Halibel," he retorts. She looks at him as he snaps his fingers. His largest Fracción brings out a rolled up carpet and places it down in front of two more of his Fracción. They grab the ends and unfurl it as bones suddenly start falling out of it, quickly building into a throne. He sits down and continues. "Since our boss is unable to, I'll be the one giving out the orders." He glances over to Starrk. "I won't tolerate any objections…" he threatens.

Starrk barely spares a glance before replying, "Fine by me…"

Lilynette smacks him on the head and then proceeds to kick him as she scolds, "'That's fine', my ass! Why're you acting so laid back? You're always way, way too easygoing! Try taking things seriously! Are you even gonna do anything?"

"She's so noisy…like another certain Fracción…" Kuro mutters, glancing briefly over to Storm.

Barragan easily ignores her and asks, "You said that the jūreichi below us is fake, correct? You switched the real town with a fake created by Soul Society, I believe. Our boss says that he doesn't mind infiltrating Soul Society and destroying it there, but is it really necessary for us to go through all that effort? I have a theory based off of what you said earlier: you set up 4 pillars around the town and used them to facilitate the switch. Now, what would happen if we were to destroy those pillars? Findorr!"

"Yes sir!" the Fracción replies, summoning four Garganta around the town using his knife-like protrusion as a type of whistle.

"We already know where the pillars are. Devices like those are always placed on the cardinal directions. It's the most common setup…"

Four large Hollows emerge from the Garganta as Ōmaeda flips out, clutching his face like the "Scream" Painting. "Crap! He figured it out! What should we do?" He exclaims as the Hollows leap onto the top of the pillars, as they reappear. "They're breaking the pillars! They're gonna bring Karakura Town back from Soul Society! K-Karakura Town's gonna become a battlefield! Karakura Town's gonna come back!"

"You ignorant fool!" the Head Captain exclaims. The Captains calmly wait for the Head Captain to finish his explanation. "Do you truly believe that we would leave such important locations completely unprotected?"

"Extend, Hōzukimaru!"

"Bloom, Fuji Kujaku!"

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!"

The fourth Shinigami easily dispatches the enemy with just his Zanpakutō as the Head Captain continues, "We have strong soldiers protecting them."

Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Shūhei Hisagi, and Izuru Kira appear on the pillars as the Hollows fall. "I-Ikkaku! Yumichika! Kira! Hisagi! Weren't they supposed to hold down the fort? They weren't there when we all gathered, so I thought I was better than them! So what gives? Did everyone know about this?"

He glances to Kyōraku whom simply states, "Of course."

He looks over to Rangiku who complains, "Don't put me in the same boat as you…"

"I already told you. But you were probably busy stuffing your face to hear what I was saying," Soi Fon explains.

"That's gotta be it! You're so stupid!" Rangiku taunts. Ōmaeda mutters a brief "No way" as she continues, "It's your fault for zoning out while scarfing down those rice crackers of yours!"

As the two argue, Soi Fon questions herself. "Maybe I didn't tell him…"

"There're four guards. What's the big deal? If you have 4 ants protecting the pillars, we'll merely crush them with four dragons. Poww! Chuhlhourne! Avirama! Findorr! Crush them."

The four kneel, replying, "Yes sir! As his Majesty commands!" The four disperse, each heading towards a pillar. Ikkaku turns around as Poww descends, standing in front of him.

"Oh, here comes a new face…Aren't you a big fella? I pray you're as tough as you look."

"Pray? To what? Do you Shinigami have a God?"

That leaves Ikkaku momentarily speechless as he's never been asked such a question. "…To what? Now that you mention it, I guess I don't really pray to anything in particular…Got it! It doesn't matter! I'll pray to _your_ God then!"

"I see. I have no problem with that, then. My king, who is akin to God, knows better than anyone else that I shall easily defeat you."

"Oh, yeah?"

As Hisagi and his opponent begin, Findorr begins, "I have something I'd like to ask you. What rank are you?"

"Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi of 9th squad."

"I see. Then I shall fight at the level of the lieutenant."

"…Oh?"

Yumichika senses a Fracción behind him. Just as he turns around, his opponent claps his hands exclaiming, "Here! Here! Here! Here! Here! Eyes over here!" He twirls and stops, posing and introduces himself. "I'm King Barragan's #1 Fracción, Charlotte Chuhlhourne!" He winks and notices that Yumichika is turned in the other direction. "Hmm? Oh my, oh my, oh my." He inspects Yumichika noticing that his eyes are squeezed shut and mouth closed.

"I refuse to taint my eyes with such ugliness..." Yumichika grunts. Chuhlhourne immediately slaps Yumichika in the face, causing his eyes to open. He clutches his burning cheek, yelling, "Wh-wh-wh-what gives, you freak?"

"That's my line! How dare you call someone ugly the first time you set eyes on them? Listen up! People who are truly ugly are those who judge others by their appearances. Yes, just like you and your dirty heart! That line was just too perfect! That's right! I, and my pure heart, are the true embodiment of beauty! It's a beauty beyond compare! Do you understand?" he asks, glancing back over to Yumichika. His eyes are closed shut again. Chuhlhourne clashes with Yumichika, whom deftly blocks the attack with his eyes still closed. "These are great thoughts! At least look at me, you skanky twink!"

"I don't have to look at you and those lines stank, you skeevy beast!" Chuhlhourne gets closer to him, trying to get him to open his eyes. After a while, Yumichika's eyes open and he shoves Chuhlhourne away. "Stop it! Get that ugly face of yours away from me!" The two continue to trade blows, continuing to insult each other.

"I can do it! I can do it! I can do it!" Avirama yells in his ritual. "Who is King Barragan's most courageous Fracción? I am! Who is his most trustworthy Fracción? I am! Who is his strongest Fracción? I am! I can do it! I can do it! I can do it!" He pauses, looking at Izuru. "Hey you! Why aren't you doing it with me, Mr. Doom-and-Gloom?"

"Why aren't I doing what? That screaming game of yours?"

"What do you mean 'screaming game'? This isn't a game! This is a ceremony! A ceremony where we scream out our desire to trash each other and inspire one another before the fight! Here we go! I can do it! I can do it! I can do it!"

"I'd rather not. I have no desire to join some depressing ceremony where you pour your soul into wanting to destroy your enemy."

"I don't wanna hear that from a guy who's got 'emo' written all over his face! Bah! They saddled me with a real stick in the mud. Maybe one of the new Espada's Fracción should be fighting this guy…Whatever. I'm Avirama Redder from King Barragan's Fracción. What's your name, Shinigami?"

"Lieutenant of 3rd squad, Izuru Kira."

"3rd squad? Heh. So that's it. You served under Gin Ichimaru. Makes sense. I heard that he ditched you and left you in Soul Society. I can see why," he insults, oblivious to Izuru's reaction. No one would stick with a weakling like you-"

A flash appears and instantly, a part of Avirama's mask gets cut off with Izuru standing behind him. "Don't you dare say that name in front of me. Since you're about to die, I assume you'd prefer it to be painless?"

"What's this? So you _can_ do it, after all. There's a good look in your eyes…"

* * *

><p>As the fights on the four pillars continue, the Titans regroup to the side, trying to decide how they're going to fight. "Raven's only got four Fracción with her, which means that one of us will have to fight her after our opponent. You guys choose your enemies and then if Raven appears, quickly dispatch of your enemy. I'll take their leader," Robin announces, gesturing towards the one with the hood.<p>

"I'll take that dude with the ponytail. He looks easy enough," Beast Boy offers, noticing how relaxed Kuro seems.

"I shall fight the girl," Starfire states blankly, believing that Storm might not even want to fight.

"Then that means I'll be fighting Count Dracula over there," Cyborg agrees, glancing over to Discord.

"If we manage to defeat our opponents and Raven's still not here, then we can rush in and help each other. The faster we take care of them, the more time we'll have to fight Raven together." His teammates nod, agreeing with his plan of action. "Alright, let's go team."

"Go? Go where? Are we gonna go with you guys?" Storm asks, floating upside down above them. They look up and Robin internally scolds himself for not noticing earlier. Storm giggles happily, bouncing away from them and back to her teammates. She whispers something to the leader, whom simply nods.

"Well, you know who's chosen you as your opponent, right?" Discord mutters something in agreement, Storm grins happily, and Kuro simply nods with a blank expression. "So…scatter and _crush them_!"

The Fracción disperse and Robin exclaims, "Spread out!" He barely gets the words out of his mouth before the leader grabs his neck, effectively choking him. She pulls him away from his teammates just as the Fracción gather in front of the rest of the Titans.

The leader throws him across the sky, making him skid against it. "You've got no chance, Boy Blunder." Robin flinches as he gets up. How did this girl know his nickname? He shakes it off, getting up and standing in a defensive stance. "We're not gonna kill you. We just have to weaken you enough for Arella-sama to defeat you. That's all there is to it."

"Where is she?"

"Oh, she'll be here soon enough. It's amazing how she managed to get the four of us gathered in time for the fight. But she had something to do. But don't worry your precious little ass, she's coming." The girl looks at Robin for a moment before materializing a bow in her hand. "Name's Tristana Graf, leader of Arella-sama's Fracción." An arrow appears out of thin air and she aims it at Robin, whom pulls out his bo staff. "And I'm gonna kick your ass…" She lets it fly.

Discord looks at Cyborg, both men waiting for the other to make a move. He sighs and mutters, "Fucking great." Raising his voice, he addresses Cyborg," Look, I am…_honored_… that you would make me get up off my ass and fight, but uhh, I don't really want to so…" He shrugs exaggeratedly and grins maniacally under his mask. "Goodbye!" He disappears.

Starfire stands stock-still as Storm bounces happily around. "Isn't this awesome? I get to fight Starfire of the Teen Titans! This is amazing! I've never had the chance to fight someone this strong! I can't wait!" Starfire waits for Storm to calm down before saying anything. "What's wrong, Star? Don't wanna hurt a girl of my 'tender' age?" She giggles again with her eyes closed. Starfire, for once, is frustrated and decides to get the girl to calm down. She shoots a starbolt at Storm, but she nimbly jumps up with her cloak flapping behind her. "That's not nice!"

"I was waiting for you to finish so I can fight you, but you were taking too long. I wish to help my friends as soon as possible. I would appreciate it if you would allow me to win so I can assist them."

Storm pauses, debating over something. She giggles again as Starfire waits. "Nah. I want to drag it out as _long_ as possible…" She suddenly disappears, leaving Starfire on the defensive. "_…so Arella-sama can finish you traitors off…_" Storm whispers menacingly into Starfire's ear. Starfire barely manages to turn around when a flash of steel catches her eye.

"So…what's your deal with working for Raven?" Beast Boy asks, hoping to find a weakness in his opponent. Kuro is lying down, trying his best to ignore Beast Boy.

"Raven? Who's that? If you're talking about Master Arella, she's my boss. What else do you need to know?" he asks with his eyes closed.

"Um, why are you working for her in the first place? And do you even know her story?"

"'Course I do. She told the four of us about how you guys ditched her because you didn't want to see her face. You guys thought she was too weak to keep up with you guys and felt that she was a demon. A real piece of work, that leader of yours. Deciding to get rid of his own _teammate_ just because of his own _stupid_ paranoia," Kuro growls, resenting Robin's "betrayal" on Raven.

"What are you talking about? We didn't betray Raven! You're just listening to someone that's being deceived! She doesn't know the real truth! What really happened was-"

"Oh shut it, you green idiot. You're not _really_ going to be arguing with me until Master Arella shows up, are you?"

"_Great, I've been paired up with a guy that doesn't want to do anything. Awesome! Wait…not awesome! I have to get rid of him quick so I can back up the others. Uh, maybe if I surprise him from behind…Hmmm, that could work. Beast Boy, you're a genius!"_ He grins outwardly and Kuro stares at him disinterestedly.

"What, planning something? Didn't know you had the capabilities. Master Arella told us that you weren't capable to form a full sentence with adult vocabulary. Then again…" He drops his voice to a whisper and looks down. "…She doesn't really remember much about what her life was like before she met Aizen…" When he looks up again, Beast Boy's gone. He sighs. "Maybe I won't have to fight him, after all…" He stands up, looking around at the buildings. "I hope Graf-san won't kill me for taking a brief nap…" Before he can descend, he ducks as a fist flies past him. He pulls his head back up just as Beast Boy falls onto the ground…er…sky with a resounding _THUD_.

"H-how did you…?"

"I can't believe you thought I'd be that easy to beat. You forgot that Master Arella personally handpicked the best Arrancar that were in line to become Fracción. We all had to prove to her that we were up to it in some way. We're _Fracción_, not those lame Números, got that? We're strong and we could actually kill you. But we can't. Master Arella forbade us from killing you guys…mainly because she wants to do it herself."

Beast Boy stops moving, making quick glances over to Cyborg fighting Discord. _"Oh crap! Cy doesn't have a sword! How's he gonna fight against Edward Cullen over there?"_ He looks back over to Kuro, eyes widening when he can't find him anywhere.

"BB! Behind y-!" He lets out a loud grunt when Discord's Zanpakutō hits his arm, making sparks erupt.

Beast Boy quickly turns around, only to be punched in the face. His eyes refocus quickly, enough to see the gleam of steel in Kuro's hand."Game over." He brings up the Zanpakutō, swinging it downwards. Before it makes contact, Beast Boy hears a surprised yell and grunt from Storm and Kuro, respectively. He opens his eyes to see Kuro down with Storm on top, groaning. "What the hell, Storm?"

She sticks her tongue out at him before explaining, "Starfire just suddenly picked me up and threw me over here. I dunno why she did that."

"I refuse to let you harm my friend!" Starfire exclaims, her eyes practically burning green.

"Did I make her mad?"

"No, you just stood there to let her pick you up and throw you over here," he says sarcastically. "And will you get off?" She pushes herself up, wrapping her cape around her.

"So…I take it that we're gonna have to work together to fight them, huh? Should we get Tristy and Emo-kun to help us?"

"They can handle themselves. You're forgetting that Graf-san is the leader of the group when Master Arella isn't present. Discord…well…you know how he gets after using his Resurreción and such." He shudders inwardly, remembering Discord in Resurreción.

"What are you talking about? I've never seen Discord's Resurreción before."

"Oh, that's right. The two of us were already guaranteed spots for the next Espada's Fracción when you came along… Well, we can talk about it another time. For now, we've got to deal with this." He turns to Starfire and Beast Boy. "I've got a plan, and you better not give them any hints about it…"

"Oh! I knew you would think of a plan. It's so like you, Blacky!" He leans over to her, whispering out the plan. He glances back to the two to make sure Beast Boy isn't eavesdropping. They seem to be having their own conversation.

"Beast Boy, should we not just attack them? We need to help Cyborg and Robin before it is too late."

"I want to find out more about Raven's supposed story that Aizen cooked up for her. Plus, I heard the black-haired guy mutter something like 'Then again…she doesn't really remember much about what her life was like before she met Aizen…' See? I'm telling you, Raven's starting to doubt the story's Aizen's planned out for her."

"Are you sure? He could be lying."

"I'm sure. I'm going with my gut feeling right now, Star. And I'm confident that I'm right for once."

"But-" Her eyes suddenly dart to the right towards where Storm and Kuro had been standing. She shoves Beast Boy backwards as hard as possible while she ducks as a knife flies past them, slicing a strand of Starfire's hair. They get up and Beast Boy mutters a brief "Thanks" before looking at Storm. She smiles, waving at the two. As they stare at her, she suddenly points at them with a devilish smile playing on her lips. A chill runs up their spines as a shadow falls over them.

"Star! Watch out!" Beast Boy yells as Kuro swings his sword towards them. Blood splashes everywhere…

_TBC…_

* * *

><p><strong>Lefty: I somehow managed to stretch it out pretty long. I mean, 4k-5k words for a first chapter. I would have put more, but then I wouldn't have been able to finish it. Oh, by the way, I've now decided to put up these chapters onto deviantART so other people will read it. My account name is <strong>shikamayru21** and I'll put each chapter up every few weeks (when and if I remember). **

**May: If this goes well, we might end up doing one involving the final arc of Bleach. **

**Lefty: IF I can figure out how to merge the Titans into the situation with the final arc. I mean, I have no idea what's going on. **

**May: Well, you just have to wait and see.**

**Lefty: Yeah, like this story here XD**

**May: Yes...like the story that has been sitting here collecting dust for quite a while...**

**Lefty: Quiet you... Review! ^_^**


	2. The Illusion

**May: *rages on LoL***

**Lefty: …Good thing she doesn't-**

**May: DAMNIT! THEY ALL RUSHED ME! *leaves the room***

**Lefty: *rushes to the computer to cover her* I'll answer as I try and gank Ezreal and Evelynn as Kennen in Dominion. *taps furiously on the keys***

**WolfsTrinity-TSO: Sorry, but I had to make it…Beast Boy-like and the first thing that came to mind was Edward Cullen. And the minute Discord seems to be straying from the personality you set up for him, you let me know and I shall fix it. And I think I derped on Discord's personality. I'll fix it…when I'm not lazy :D**

**Come on, almost there! *steps on speed-up pad***

**TheInnocentOne123 (**hananeko123 on deviantART): **You should know that I'm a pro at cliffhangers ;) Hope I didn't screw up Kuro's personality because I'm basing him off of you sometimes…**

**No! An ally was slain! Damn! *uses Lightning Rush***

**Patattack: Yes, yes, I shall work on it. But, you know, I DO have to build it up.**

***arrives on the scene* *successfully ganks* BOO-YAH!**

* * *

><p><strong>*ahem* To Recap:<strong>

_"I want to find out more about Raven's supposed story that Aizen cooked up for her. Plus, I heard the black-haired guy mutter something like 'Then again…she doesn't really remember much about what her life was like before she met Aizen…' See? I'm telling you, Raven's starting to doubt the story's Aizen's planned out for her."_

_"Are you sure? He could be lying."_

_"I'm sure. I'm going with my gut feeling right now, Star. And I'm confident that I'm right for once."_

_"But-" Her eyes suddenly dart to the right towards where Storm and Kuro had been standing. She shoves Beast Boy backwards as hard as possible while she ducks as a knife flies past them, slicing a strand of Starfire's hair. They get up and Beast Boy mutters a brief "Thanks" before looking at Storm. She smiles, waving at the two. As they stare at her, she suddenly points at them with a devilish smile playing on her lips. A chill runs up their spines as a shadow falls over them._

_"Star! Watch out!" Beast Boy yells as Kuro swings his sword towards them. Blood splashes everywhere…_

_TBC…_

**On with the story! And a virtual cookie to the person that can figure out where I got Tristana from XD**

* * *

><p>Robin deftly blocks another arrow and jumps out of Tristana's way. He glances over to Beast Boy and Starfire, having had heard Beast Boy yell something. From what he can see, the splashing noise he had heard is actually their enemy. Beast Boy had turned into a bear and swiped the arm away, blood splashing out of the wound. His eyes redirect to Tristana right as a sword swings above his head, cutting a few strands. He attempts to do a sweeping kick, but she easily jumps over him and swings her sword downwards. He uses Shunpo to get away from her and he reappears a few feet away from her left. She headstands for a moment and pushes herself upwards, now standing. She swings her sword around before sheathing it, pulling her bow off her left shoulder with her right hand. From what Robin can see, she looks like she's laughing. "Worried about your teammates?" she taunts. He glares at her through narrowed eyes, clutching his bo staff just <em>slightly <em>harder.

"Of course not. They'll ma-" He moves his head to the left a little bit, feeling a stinging sensation on his right cheek. Feeling the warm blood slide down his cheek, he internally yells at himself for not noticing the arrow.

"I knew it. You're just a scum of a leader," she vehemently spits out, glaring at him under her hood.

"You didn't let me finish!" He argues.

"I already know enough. You're one hell of a leader that decided to abandon your teammate because you were scared of her. Instead of accepting her for who she really is, you and your damn team decided to get rid of her."

Robin shakes his head, deciding not to argue. _"She'll just interrupt me when she's heard enough. Damn it! It's your fault, Aizen!"_ He glances to the inferno that is trapping Aizen and his cohorts in for the moment. _"Just wait, when I get my hands on- Wait! I don't do that! Heroes don't do that! We only stop villains! We _don't_ kill!"_ He ignores his inner Hollow trying to egg him on, closing his eyes for a moment. When he reopens them, Tristana is gone. He looks around warily, waiting for her to make a move.

"**Boo**…" he hears her somewhere nearby. He swings his bo staff behind him, flinching slightly when she's not there. He looks around, trying to find her.

"_Don't tell me I've lost my mind…_" he mutters.

"Where you looking, bird boy? I'm right above you!" He looks up, not seeing a single person in sight.

"_Again! Is she really tricking me using Sonído or am I in an illusion?"_ He feels a shove from behind and he ducks, turning around to find no one again. He grits his teeth, trying to relax. Maybe he'll be able to detect her then. Hearing a faint whistling, he dodges to the side as an arrow grazes his arm. He grunts, opening his eyes.

"Tick-tock, bird boy. You're never going to be able to help your friends if you can't fight me." He hears some manic laughter nearby as he continues searching for her. Before he can do anything, a sharp blow to his face makes him open his eyes. Wait, he's been asleep? He blinks, looking at his surroundings. Ok, so he's on a roof next to a water silo on the building. There are two other bodies lying next to him, wait, bodies?

"G-guys?" he mutters, looking at the injuries on the Titans. He looks to the right, spotting Beast Boy and his eyes widen at the sight of his teammate.

Numerous cuts are littered across Beast Boy's green skin in a bloody crisscross pattern and some of the deeper ones are still bleeding. The largest cut curves from his right shoulder all the way to his wrist in an angry red line. As if his attacker had grown bored with their gruesome art like a child scribbling on paper, deep gashes are carved all over his body oozing blood that had only started to congeal into thick, hardened lines that clung to the floor. But the thing that horrifies Robin the most is the deadly glint of the knife that is impaled in his stomach below the jagged words sketched on his chest: REVENGE. One of his lifeless, green eyes stares back at him - the only thing still holding it up is a thin sliver of muscle that trailed down his cheek and all Robin can do is try to look away. He backs away, bumping into something.

"C…Cyborg?" He chokes on the word when he sees his friend's body.

The legs have been completely bent and destroyed with a few wires and nuts and bolts scattered around the legs. The arms somehow corroded and seemed as if they fell into disrepair for more than a century. Instead of the large hands that he's accustomed to seeing, Robin sees two small hands attached to the bulky "armor" Cyborg is always in. The torso has a few holes located here and there with one big hole at the center of his chest. He can spot a few wires where the holes are. There are still a few sparks flying around inside his body and Robin can't even bear to see what they've done to his friend's head. But, he needs to know. The robot eye is missing and all the electronics is smashed as if it went through a demolisher. The human eye is wide open in something like shock and Robin can't help but notice the scarlet jagged line across his friend's neck.

"No…" The pool of blood had been rearranged into one word: REVENGE. He shakes his head clear, looking around for Starfire. "Wh-where's Starfire?" he croaks out, frantically looking for his friend. A sickening splat lands behind him and he steels himself to turn around.

A trail of blood starts pooling at his right foot and he jumps away from it, finally seeing Starfire's mangled body. The trickle of blood had come from where the person had yanked Starfire's arm clear off and he can even see where the bone had been broken off. Her left arm is adorned with multiple lacerations as if a wolf had had its fun with scratching her. Her left leg is broken and twisted in a strange direction and her right leg is so mangled and bloody, Robin can barely see Starfire's tan skin underneath. Her neck and arm plates are nowhere to be seen and her top and skirt seems to be shredded into ribbons. On her left cheek, there is a straight jagged line and on her right, a jagged picture of a bird. Her green eyes still have some life in them so Robin kneels down beside her, trying to ask who did this. She coughs up some blood, gesturing at her midriff. The same word adorned on Cyborg and Beast Boy are tattooed there as well: REVENGE. The blood loss has made her skin begin to pale and all she can do is say one thing to Robin.

"R…Ra…ven…" The green eyes that have always had exuberance in them begin to fade into a lifeless, forever staring dullness that just about broke Robin's heart into two. Someone had just killed his entire team, and his girlfriend! And now, they were after Raven? This has gone on long enough! He will get his revenge alright! He'll get rid of Aizen single-handedly and then get Raven back before she gets killed. Just as that thought passes through his mind, an abrupt squelch can be heard by Starfire's left arm. He looks at it and grimaces; it's the arm that had been torn out of Starfire's arm. He chokes back the dry sobs beginning to rack his body and forces himself to look upwards to see who it was that had killed his friends.

His eyes widen when he sees the blue cloak. The same blue cloak that _she_ wore last time he saw her, but there are red streaks all over the cloak. He could only utter one word at this sight, "_Raven…_" She descends and he takes in her new appearance. She has a black hakama and Arrancar jacket with the sleeves ripped here and there. Her left hand is covered in dripping blood and her right hand is holding a black sword that seems to have smoke emitting from it. Her hood covers most of her face, but he can see the feral grin plastered on her face and the two sets of glowing red eyes. "Why?"

A dark voice responds to him with laughter before answering, "Why? You're asking me 'Why' when you already know the answer? Don't be such an idiot. You know why!"

"No, I don't! The only thing I know is that Aizen tricked you! Raven, please! Snap out of it!" he begs, his tone obviously pleading. He brings his arm towards her, but winces as a stinging sensation begins spreading up his arm. Immediately, it becomes warm and crimson blood begins leaking out of a massive gash in his arm. "Raven…"

"I told you already. The name is Arella. I'm done with Raven. That was when I was weak and naïve to your tricks. I'm through with you. I've already taken care of your teammates and you're _next_…" she growls.

"They were _your_ teammates, too!" He grits his teeth, remembering that he said that once to Terra and look how well that turned out. He just hopes this will turn out better than last time.

"Teammates, boy blunder? They were _never_ my teammates; they _betrayed_ me, like you," she vehemently snarls, her mouth contorting into a sneer. Her hand is incased in her black energy, and there is one noticeable difference. It's pulsing with electricity and…something else. Something like…betrayal? Anger? Robin shakes it off, waiting for her to make a move. She thrusts her hand towards him and the energy immediately envelops around Robin's neck, leaving him squirming to break free of the hold.

"R-Raven…s-stop," he pleads.

"No chance, bird boy! I'm so close to getting my revenge on you bastards! It's just you and I'm done!" She breaks into her feral grin again, tightening her fist, which in turn tightens the hold on Robin. He gasps out, trying to kick at the arm. Anything to get out. With the lack of oxygen, his mind begins getting fogged, but he can hear a voice somewhere.

"…_bin! Robin!"_

"_Come on, man! Get up!"_

He glances down at Raven, noticing that her eyes had widened in something like surprise. "No...not when I'm this close! Damn it!" She tightens her grip even more, but Robin had already figured it out.

"It's an illusion, isn't it?" he asks, ignoring the arm. Instantly, his mind clears and he smirks at the phantom Raven. "Good thing to have friends to support me, huh?"

The arm disappears and the phantom Raven fades away in a black mist with a scream of frustration.

"_Robin!_" His eyes shoot open. Starfire is kneeling next to him, her hands on his face. Cyborg is looking down at his leader with concern. Beast Boy is off to the side, looking out from behind a building. He instantly realizes that they're hiding from something.

"W-what happened?" he asks, a bit exhausted from his ordeal.

"You suddenly stopped moving. We had to distract the rest of the Fracción to get you away from that leader. She was about to kill you, if we hadn't stepped in. Now we're waiting for them to show up. If we fight them at the same time, we might stand a chance," Cyborg explains. Beast Boy's left arm points downwards, indicating a signal for Cyborg. He nods and gestures to the door next to Robin. "We'll hide in here until they show up. The Shinigami will be fine. One of the pillars got destroyed, but one of the captains stepped in and stopped them. After that, the rest of the Arrancar began fighting."

"I was out that long?" he asks as Starfire helps him up. Starfire goes in first with a starbolt emitting from her right hand. Robin follows after with Cyborg behind. Beast Boy sneaks in last, closing the door softly behind him. "Was that all that happened while I was unconscious?"

"Yeah, you were fighting that Fracción leader when you started swinging at air. She was right in front of you, but you kept swinging your staff around. Then suddenly, you just collapsed and we had to stop our fight. We had Star throw a barrage of her starbolts to the enemy while BB and I went to get you. We managed to escape from all 4 of them."

"They never fought back?"

"They just hid from the starbolts and we ran for it." Robin stops, Cyborg bumping into him. "What's up, man?"

"Why would they just stop? Did the leader say anything at the time?" Robin asks, thinking it over.

"I didn't hear her say anything. My opponent just took a step back when I shot at him and Star's opponent dodged all of the shots. BB's opponent started towards us, but the leader made eye contact with him and he suddenly stopped. I think they're planning on an all-out surprise attack."

Starfire opens a door to the right and they walk in cautiously with Beast Boy trailing behind them. They gather into a circle to begin their planning. "We should see if we can help the rest of the Shinigami. Maybe if we help stop those Arrancar dudes, they'd help us with Raven," Beast Boy suggests, speaking up for the first time.

"But what's the guarantee that Raven won't show up until after our fight? We have to make sure that she's still in Las Noches before we can start helping the Shinigami."

"We could have one of us fight Raven's Fracción while the rest of us help the Shinigami?" Beast Boy continues.

But Robin simply shakes his head. "I hate to admit it, but none of us stand a chance against just _one_ of the Fracción. Our best shot is switch opponents. We could pool in what we know about our enemies so far and then we can decide who our new opponents will be." The three nod in agreement and Robin says, "Ok, I'll start.

"The leader is named Tristana Graf and I still have no idea what her Hollow mask looks like. She can make weapons appear out of thin air like Raven and she has a very accurate shot. Apparently, she can render you unconscious and throw you into an illusion, which explains why I wasn't responding. She seems to be able to shape the illusion into however she wants it, but the minute her victim notices, her grip on them will break." He gestures to Starfire for her turn.

"From what I obtained during our short battle, she seems to be a very excitable girl and she doesn't seem to be very scared of death. She also seems to have a sadistic side, obvious when she was assisting Beast Boy's opponent. She has been fighting the hand-to-hand method, so I do not know what her weapons are. She did not reveal much of her tricks so we will not know what to expect." She glances over to Cyborg.

"Well, Count Dracula seems to be pretty calm, but right before we had to go and help you, he started acting pretty crazy. I mean, I couldn't see his mouth since his mask covered it, but his eyes kept gleaming like he was out for murder. He started mumbling incoherently when Star's starbolt collided with him. While he was still in shock, I rushed over to you to help you. So, I don't really know much since he was only swinging his sword around. He didn't reveal any of his secrets so whoever is fighting him will have a tough time." He signals Beast Boy to begin.

"The only thing I found out was that he said that Raven said that she's doubtful about what Aizen told her. Other than that, he's really good at strategy."

"I guess that's all we have. Alright, I guess I'll take that guy then, Beast Boy."

"I shall continue fighting the girl."

"I'll do it. You can fight that Kuro dude."

"Then that means I'll be going against the leader. Fine by me, since I'll get a chance to find out what _really_ happened to Raven."

"Good idea. You should be immune to her mind tricks since you managed to resist Brother Blood." Before they can continue, an immense fist flies towards them. The four of them duck and cover as it crashes into the room. They emerge out of the hole, seeing a huge monster crushing Hisagi. Robin pulls out his bo staff, but a hole suddenly explodes where the beast's heart should be. Robin hears Commander Yamamoto talking to Izuru as the strange beast begins patting the hole, possibly trying to stem the blood flow. Enraged and being unable to stop the flow, it roars loudly.

"It's still alive?" Beast Boy asks, sweat pouring down his face. Angry, its arms begin growing immensely as it advances on Yamamoto and Izuru. Before it can continue, Yamamoto reappears behind it and slashes it in half. One half, still strangely alive launches itself at him again, but he easily burns it to cinders.

"Izuru, it isn't over yet. Keep that barrier firm," he warns Izuru. Instantly, Apache, Sun-sun, and Mila-Rose appear above Yamamoto, preparing to attack him. "Going on the offensive with one arm…I approve of your spirit." Fire instantly rushes behind him, engulfing the trio and he continues, "Out of respect for that spirit, I will allow you to walk away no more than a little charred." The Titans stare in shock as the trio's Espada leader seems to lash out at Toshiro. She reveals her Espada number, shocking both the Titans and Toshiro.

"I thought Raven was the 3rd Espada," Cyborg comments.

"Two are sharing that number," a voice begins. They turn around, seeing someone appear by the hole. "Graf-san, they're here," Kuro states. Before the Titans can even move an inch, Discord seems to materialize out of nowhere and stands by the door, barring the Titans' means of escape.

"It's amazing. The Titans are all under the same roof. This makes things much easier for us," Discord mocks them, a feral grin hidden by his visor and his hand twitching inside the gauntlet.

Tristana shows up in front of the hole with Storm jumping around the sky, giggling. "Now we can finish this!" She pulls out one of her knives, but Tristana grabs her arm before she can throw the knife. "Tristy?"

"Not yet. Looks like Boy Blunder has a few words he wants to say."

"What's this? Our leader's getting soft!" Discord taunts, still leaning against the door. "What's wrong, boss? Starting to have second thoughts?"

"Don't talk like that to Tristy!" Storm threatens.

"Or what? You'll kill me with those two puny daggers of yours? Please! Our mission is to weaken the traitors for Arella-sama to finish them off! So why the fuck are we still here talking?" Discord ducks as Cyborg's fist flies towards the door. Discord frowns, not wanting close combat. He drops to the ground and pushes himself upwards, kicking Cyborg in the gut. The force makes Cyborg fly back to the Titans as Discord gets up. "Why not just continue the 1-on-1 crap? We'll get them weak enough that way!"

"If that's what you want to do, Discord, then take Cyborg. The three of us will take care of the rest," Tristana orders.

"That's something that'll work for me." He uses Sonído and grabs Cyborg, instantly disappearing from the small room.

"Where did he take Cyborg?" Robin growls, feeling a tugging sensation from his Inner Hollow.

"They'll be fighting on their own. Discord's a…rebellious type of guy so it's better this way. As long as the tin man doesn't provoke him into using his Resurreción or Cero, he'll be fine," Kuro explains.

"And if Discord _does_ release his Resurreción…?" Beast Boy trails off.

Tristana begins chuckling. "You don't want to know…" Kuro replies, allowing a small smirk appear on his face. The trio left there start feeling a strange pulsing feeling in their mind as they try to ignore their inner hollows.

"_Come on, Grayson…Let us out! You won't regret it! We get rid of these useless Arrancar and you're home-free to get Raven!" _Hollow Robin reminds, trying to convince him.

"_You naïve girl, holding back will not bring back Raven. You must let us take control. We will end this problem and then you can rescue Raven," _Hollow Starfire mocks.

Hollow Beast Boy simply smirks at Beast Boy. _"You couldn't even get Terra back! What makes you think you can get Raven back on your own?"_ The Inner Hollows begin laughing, attempting to provoke the Titans into giving in.

"Remember, just incapacitate them. Don't let them die on us, lest you want to suffer Arella-sama's wrath," Tristana orders. The three Fracción immediately regroup in front of the Titans in the tiny room.

"A bit cramped for a fight," Robin comments, glad that the Fracción can distract them from their Inner Hollows. Starfire, taking the hint, shoots a barrage of starbolts to the Fracción and they jump out to the roof. They regroup and the Titans prepare for their fight. Tristana appears first, not a single scratch on her, and grabs Robin, taking him to a corner of the building. Kuro turns to Beast Boy, something dangerous glinting in his eyes. But before he can even make a move, Starfire flies towards him and tackles him to the ground. Beast Boy notices Storm sneaking up behind him and freezes. Just as she pounces, he ducks and pushes himself upwards, effectively head-butting her in the stomach.

Robin, meanwhile, is dodging every single one of Tristana's arrows and closing the distance between them quickly. "Not so good without that long range of yours, huh?" he mocks, his trademark smirk beginning to show. The only response he receives is her stopping suddenly, retracting her bow and placing it on a hook at her waist. She pulls out two daggers, ready for him.

"I never said I was only good in _just_ archery, Boy Blunder. I've been taught to defend myself when long range seems to be compromised."

"You just had everything planned out perfectly, didn't you?" he asks, twirling his staff around. He spins the staff in front of him, using the speed to distract Tristana. She blinks, thinking she had seen something shift in his face. She instantly changes her tactics to defense as his Hollow mask begins forming.

"Hmph, Aizen told us that your masks should only work for a 3 minutes maximum. All I have to do is stall you until then and finish you off while you're too weak. While you're unconscious, I go help my teammates."

"**T**h**e**r**e**'s** j**u**s**t** o**n**e p**r**o**b**l**e**m **w**i**t**h **t**h**a**t…**" he says, his voice mixing with his Inner Hollow.

"What's that?"

"**I **c**a**n **s**u**s**t**a**i**n **i**t **l**o**n**g**e**r** n**o**w," he replies, a smirk hidden under the mask. He uses Shunpo, reappearing behind Tristana surprising her. Instead of dodging, she brings up her arms, blocking his staff. "**W**h**a**t**'s** w**r**o**n**g? **T**i**r**e**d **a**l**r**e**a**d**y?" he mocks, pressuring her. She grits her teeth underneath, growling slightly. She goes slack, letting him fall on top of her. However, she rolls to the side and pushes herself up.

"I can keep this up all day, Boy Blunder. But I just need to weaken you to the point where you will still feel pain once Arella-sama shows up."

He twitches, his Inner Hollow is really pushing to be out now. "**Oh **real**ly?** A**re you s**ur**e she **d**idn't** jus**t ditch** **you**?"

From what he can see, it seems to be a very touchy subject as she growls at him, her daggers glowing luminescent. "What reason would she have for abandoning us? _Why_ would our own _master_ abandon us? We're loyal to her! She wouldn't have any reason to leave!" she yells, emotion actually leaking out of her for once. Robin steps back, wondering if he pushed it too far. Tristana looks really pissed and ready to kill the first thing that comes into her line of sight.

"_See what happens when I let you out?" _Robin argues, trying to resist.

"_**Shut up! You're too soft! This is why Raven left you in the first place! So stay out of this and let me handle this!"**_ the Inner Hollow retorts, shoving Robin back.

"_No! You're going too far! I'm a hero and I _don't _kill! That's the only thing I won't allow!"_

"_**Screw you!"**_

The two are shaken from their thoughts as Tristana rushes forward, yelling something similar to a battle cry. Because of her adrenaline-rushed rage, she can't exactly direct herself but she swings her two daggers at Robin anyways.

"_**We'll finish this later!"**_

"_Took the words right outta my mouth…"_

"**Oi! Oi! W**hy **don't **you ca**lm down **a bit?" He continues to deflect all of the dagger strokes, but one manages to nick his left forearm.

"_What's going on…? Why's she suddenly so aggressive?"_

"_**I don't give a crap! Just let me handle this!"**_

"…_Fine."_

"_**It's about time you saw things my way!"**_

"_But the minute she surrenders, I'm taking over…"_

His inner hollow immediately quickens his pace, causing Tristana to be even more reckless. Just as she aims a killing blow at Robin's chest, he swats it downwards with his hand, forcing her to follow it. He uppercuts her, but she simply uses Sonído to escape. "You seem to be a bit more focused. What happened?" she asks.

"**Doesn't matter. I just need to beat ya,"** he comments, bringing up his fist as emphasis.

"Hmph. If you're trying to provoke me into attacking you, it won't work. But…" She sheathes her daggers and pulls out her bow again. "…it looks like I need to go all out…" She pulls off her hood, revealing a smooth, black helmet sitting on top of her head and it extends down to the left jawbone. The mask is protruding slightly to create a shade over her eyes: small, scarlet eyes. His eyes furrow in confusion.

"_Odd…why can't I get a read on her?"_

"_**It's because her emotions are gone, dumbass. If she shuts everything off inside and outside, we won't be able to read her moves. You should be glad I'm here."**_

"_Fine, you take care of this."_

The two stare at each other before Tristana pulls out another arrow and immediately lets it fly towards Robin.

Starfire dodges another of Kuro's swing before shooting more starbolts at him. He deflects all of them with his Zanpakutō before using Sonído to escape her. "Come on, you're so _boring_. It was much easier to fight that green stain over there."

"_**He's trying to provoke you. Don't fall for it."**_

"_I know that. I am not that foolish."_

"_**Then you fight him. The minute you get a nick, I'm taking over."**_

"What's going on over there, huh? Having a talk with your Inner Hollow?" Starfire flinches. How did he know? "What, you really thought we were gonna be unprepared for this battle? How naïve…" Kuro sheathes his Zanpakuto, and stands nonchalantly, waiting for Starfire to make a move. "Come on. Charge at me. I'll show you that you need to fight me with your Inner Hollow."

Beast Boy releases a "manly" yell and charges at Storm, but she easily sidesteps as he stumbles past her. "Come on! Can't you at least fight back or do something? You keep dodging me!" he complains, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"Make me!" she taunts, sticking her tongue out. She gestures at the knife belt at her side and stares at Beast Boy. "When you can make me pull my knives out, then I'll fight for real. For now, I want you to realize that you need to Hollowfy in order to take us on." She takes a stance, waiting for Beast Boy to attack. "If you can't beat us on your own, what makes you think you can fight Arella-sama?"

Beast Boy winces; that was a low blow. A _really_ low blow. _**"Well, are you gonna fight her? Or do I have to take over for your sorry weak ass?"**_

"_Let me handle this! I have to prove myself!"_

"…_**For what? Raven's not here and your teammates are occupied. So who the hell are you trying to show off to?"**_

"…_I want them to know that I'm not weak. I'm always holding everyone back with my weakness. Just this one time, I want to fight on my own!"_

"_**Geez, you're yelling like a 5 year old. Fine, you do whatever you want. But the minute you start thinking about death, I take over. It's just a defense mechanism that the 4 of us were made with."**_

"…_Thank you."_

Storm stares into the green-skinned teen's eyes and smirks. "Oh, you seem to be more serious now. What happened in that little conversation of yours?"

"You don't need to know anything. Just fight me!" Beast Boy charges at Storm, whose smirk widens.

"Idiot…" she mutters.

Discord swings his gauntlet at Cyborg again, and as he dodges the attack, Discord kicks him around where his stomach would be. Cyborg grunts and takes a few steps back as Discord stares at him disinterestedly. "You still haven't laid a single blow on me. Come on, tin man! Push it!"

"Are you sure about that?" Cyborg asks, as Discord winces. Blood abruptly spurts from a gash on his thigh. "Don't think I'd hold anything back. I'm here to fight you so I can see Raven again."

"Why do you want to see her so badly? She clearly despises you, so what's the point? She'll just kill you at first sight."

"Doesn't matter. I want to know what the hell happened that could cause her to begin so twisted and if it turns out to be Aizen's fault, that bastard is going down first."

Discord audibly huffs, pointing his gauntlet at Cyborg. "That's _if_ you can defeat me, tin man." The two charge at each other with bad intentions in their eyes.

_Elsewhere..._

"**Fight back, Vengeance**!" An explosion rocks the building as a figure in a dark cloak emerges. They inhale deeply before letting it all out and a feral grin is on their face. "Now then…time to get my revenge…"

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Lefty: *passed out*<strong>

**May: *facepalm* Hell Week is this week. If she dies…you'll get a message from Kitsura E…if she doesn't die either…Ok, I'm being pessimistic. I should shut up now. And don't ask us why we took so long to update. It was an unhappy 3 months for us, burying us with the damn State Tests, Finals, and of course, Hell Week this week. Wish us luck…If there was something you didn't like, you let us know. We will try and fix it ASAP.**


End file.
